


不好了，司令官她又吐血了！——馬爾科·初見-雪狐落椿

by snowfox811



Category: One Piece, 海賊王乙女向
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowfox811/pseuds/snowfox811





	不好了，司令官她又吐血了！——馬爾科·初見-雪狐落椿

不好了，司令官她又吐血了！——馬爾科·初見-雪狐落椿

/*   
* 自定义主题   
*/  
/* 每页文章数量 */  
/* 文章显示摘要 */

/* 背景色 */  
body{background-color:#EFE9DB;}

body{background-image:url(http://lofter.nos.netease.com/stimg/NG9ZZ3VnaFg4Wk9mVXc3RVZvS2hWQ1FOY2FmdEFwQkY.jpg?imageView);}

body{background-attachment:fixed;}

#  [雪狐落椿](https://snowfox811.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/snowfox811)
  * [归档](https://snowfox811.lofter.com/view)



##  [不好了，司令官她又吐血了！——馬爾科·初見](https://snowfox811.lofter.com/post/33261b_1c737f660)

——OOC，修羅場

——艦c和海賊王交融的產物

——試試第一人稱，不好就換第三人稱

——又名《搶不過司令官婚艦們的男人們》、《他們甚至搶不過深海棲艦們》

——不喜勿入，謝絕一切惡意行為

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


01.

  


  


  


我，一個在俗稱咸魚灣的佐伯灣基地咸了幾年的歷戰提督，今天在和深海的作戰中穿越了。

  


  


  


“提督！”

  


  


  


唯一值得慶幸的是，陪住我一起穿越的是當時聯合艦隊的旗艦，我也不算孤單，我扭頭望向了聲源，深紫的及肩長髮，嫣紅的眼眸以及已經變得破破爛爛的湖綠色和服都在訴說着正往我這跑過來的人是誰。

  


  


  


輕空母龍鳳，中破狀態。

  


  


  


衣不蔽體的少女一手抓住快要滑落的衣領，急速地向我這邊跑過來，她身後的艦裝以及左肩上的甲板早在先前的艦隊決戰中被對面的boss轟得只剩下一半。

  


  


  


“龍鳳，別急，我沒事。”

  


  


  


我出聲安撫她，希望這樣就能讓她停下這自虐一般的步伐，但她還是奔跑到我的面前，眼中含淚地伸手抱住了我。

  


  


  


“太好了，提督你沒事！”

  


  


  


從破損的艦裝中冒出來的黑煙不由分說地糊了我一臉，我咳嗽了幾聲，力道不重地拍了拍少女的背。

  


  


  


“痛不痛？”

  


  


  


她好像沒有想到我會先問她這事，她愣了一下，然後搖搖頭。

  


  


  


“不痛的，只是這種程度的話⋯⋯”

  


  


  


我沒有說話，只是率先鬆開了她，開始打量起四周的環境，而龍鳳也緊接着放開了我，看她回頭在找什麼的模樣，我猜是在找她的弓吧，雖然以她現在的狀態根本不可能升降飛機。

  


  


  


那麼⋯⋯我們這是在哪？

  


  


  


  


  


02.

  


  


  


突然龍鳳身上的電報機響了起來。

  


  


  


  


  


03.

  


  


  


“哈？！”

  


  


  


我知道我發出來的聲音很蠢，可總部那邊發來的指令才更蠢。

  


  


  


什麼叫留在這邊，鎮守府給我送來？！？！

  


  


  


“既然有這技術，為什麼不乾脆把我倆送回去？”

  


  


  


話筒對面的那人一滯，似是在想怎麼應對，我正準備乘勝追擊的時候，只聽一陣雜音響起，對面已經換上了一道我最為熟悉的聲音。

  


  


  


“深海也過去了。”

  


  


  


我一哽，眉心不自覺地皺了起來。

  


  


  


“換一個人來總比我強。”

  


  


  


“⋯⋯你不能一輩子這樣。”

  


  


  


龍鳳有點擔憂地望了我一眼，她也算是我府中的老人了，自是知道總部那人所暗示的到底是什麼，我先是給了她一個安撫的眼神，明知道話筒那頭的人是看不見的，但我還是習慣性地看向了話筒。

  


  


  


“先別提我能不能守住的這件事，就是維持日常的油鋼彈鋁怎麼辦，我總不能隔着一個時空跑遠征吧？！”

  


  


  


他似乎早料到我會問這個，不慌不忙地立刻答道。

  


  


  


“只是油鋼彈鋁的話會由我們總部特供給你，一個月各10萬，只是其他的資源，例如快速修復桶，就得你完成巡邏任務來獲取。”

  


  


  


嗯，總部還是一如既往的摳。

  


  


  


我留下了一句趕快把我的鎮守府傳送過來便挂了這通跨越時空的電話。

  


  


  


  


  


04.

  


  


  


在等鎮守府的時候，我把我的外套脫了下來，披在了少女的身上，隨後便席地而坐，打開了總部往我手機上傳的資料夾，說是和這世界有關的文件，我懷疑這不是他們第一次賣手下的提督，不然能做得這麼熟練？

  


  


  


這個世界九成是海，餘下的一成陸地則分散在這片汪洋大海上，可以說是深海的理想世界，而且島嶼各自發展出自己的文化和科技樹，並不連通，甚至有些地方還有恐龍⋯⋯恐龍？！

  


  


  


⋯⋯不是很懂你們這個世界。

  


  


  


總部特地標注了這個世界擁有數不清的海賊，海軍雖然擔負着消滅海賊的任務，但同時也肩負着巡邏海域和守護一個叫「天龍人」的群體，自然是不可能面面俱到，故而大部分時間都得自求多福。

  


  


  


我的眉頭不由皺得更緊。

  


  


  


還有這世界上有一種神奇的果實能賦予人類超能力，總部用紅底加粗來表達絕對不能吃的意思，但說真的，這令我的好奇心完全被勾起了。

  


  


  


“提督，鎮守府已經到了。”

  


  


  


龍鳳的聲音打斷了我繼續往下滑的動作，聽到鎮守府已經被他們傳送過來後我也就不急着看了，從地上爬起來，我毫不在意地拍了拍黑色短裙上的泥土，由她帶着向海岸邊走去。

  


  


  


  


  


05.

  


  


  


清爽的微風夾雜着海水的味道打上了臉頰，我只是眯了眯眼睛，把快被吹掉的帽子按回自己的腦袋上。

  


  


  


在鎮守府傳送過來以後，我在快速地檢查過其他聯合艦隊成員的狀況後就讓小破以上的艦娘都去淋個桶，然後就準備帶着她們在這小島的四周巡一圈。

  


  


  


“提督，沒有發現深海棲艦的蹤影。”

  


  


  


剛剛接收到偵查機電報的龍鳳扭頭對我匯報道，我點了點頭，在這附近沒有遇到先前那個和我打得火熱的深海棲艦的身影對我來說不是一個好消息，只是還沒完全巡完小島，也不能肯定真的沒有。

  


  


  


“有船過來了，提督。”

  


  


  


跟在後面身着紅白和服的淺灰髮女子湊近了我，她指了指我的左邊，我順着她指的方向看去，便見一艘形似鯨魚的大船正在不遠處，隨後就停在了那裡，緊接着一道藍金色的火焰從那艘船上升起，直直向着我們飛來。

  


  


  


“你們⋯”

  


  


  


來人雙臂被青藍色的火焰覆蓋住，想必就是資料上提到的「惡魔果實」能力了吧？

  


  


  


他說了兩個字就閉上了嘴，略為訝異地打量了我們十幾號人，似是有點不敢相信自己的眼睛。

  


  


  


我能猜到他在想什麼。

  


  


  


「為什麼這群女人能在海面上走？」這樣的。

  


  


  


  


  


06.

  


  


  


我仔細詢問了飛在半空的男人，在他們船過來的時候有沒有遇到什麼奇怪的漩渦或是帶點紅的黑雲，可他全都搖頭了。

  


  


  


“來的路上陽光普照，海面平靜呢よい。”

  


  


  


⋯至少他們來的方向不急着去了。

  


  


  


“謝謝你⋯⋯對不起，剛沒問你的名字，你叫？”

  


  


  


“⋯馬爾科。”

  


  


  


“嗯，謝謝你，馬爾科，如果沒別的事的話，我就先失禮了？”

  


  


  


我對着他微微彎下了腰道了句謝，他沒有回答，只是在我直起身準備招呼手下的艦娘離開的時候，他又突然叫住了我，只聽他懶洋洋地道。

  


  


  


“你說的帶紅色的黑雲是那樣的嗎？”

  


  


  


他抬了抬下巴，給我指了一個方向，我扭頭望向，果然看見了遠處的天空凝聚了一大團的黑雲，隱約還能看見幾絲紅光穿梭於雲層之中，透露出一股不祥的徵兆。

  


  


  


“龍鳳龍驤！”

  


  


  


兩名輕空母少女立刻放出了身上的偵察機，馬爾科略為有些興趣地看着那從弓箭或是紙人變成的飛機飛向了那片區域。

  


  


  


“那個⋯⋯馬爾科？你還是會到你們的船上比較好，一會挺危險的。”

  


  


  


“喂喂，我可沒那麼弱よい。”

  


  


  


“我知道，只是情況一會應該變得挺混亂的，而且⋯⋯”

  


  


  


我抬高了頭望向他的眼睛。

  


  


  


“你是「平民」，我是「軍人」。”

  


  


  


他的眼神在一瞬間就變了，他再一次上下打量了我，片刻後唇角勾起了一抹嘲諷的弧度。

  


  


  


“那麼海軍小姐的意思是要保護我們這群海賊嗎？”

  


  


  


“是。”

  


  


  


他的神情慢慢地轉變成詫異，似乎是沒想到我會沒有絲毫猶豫地回答是，我用眼角餘光瞥了一眼那個方向，發現那片黑雲區域正以難以置信的高速接近我們，也顧不上繼續和他詳談，只得語調快速地試圖說些話來打消他隱藏的懷疑。

  


  


  


“事實上我並非屬於你們所知的那個「海軍」，所以你們和他們的紛爭我並不會參與其中，我的敵人只有一個，便是那快速接近我們的艦隊，所以你大可以放心回到船上，而我也已經安排了支援艦隊過來護送你們，請放心，必定會把你們安全送出這片海域的。”

  


  


  


我說完便回頭看向了榛名，淺灰髮的少女微微點了點頭，表示已經把電報發回了鎮守府，從鎮守府直直駛到我們現在的位置最多需要半個小時，那麼在這三十分鐘內把那艘大帆船保護就好。

  


  


  


熟悉的機翼劃過天空的聲音打斷了我的思緒，也不用我下指令，作為護衛艦隊的二隊已經率先向前航行迎擊敵方，驅逐艦上的機丨槍大約瞄準了方向便立刻射擊，原本還是一片湛藍的天空不過片刻就點綴上了一個又一個的煙團。

  


  


  


兩位輕空母也沒有傻站着，而是升起了戰鬥機，那一架架飛機帶着轟鳴的聲音奔赴了獨屬於它們的戰場。

  


  


  


一時之間，槍炮聲、爆炸聲和墮海聲不絕於耳。

  


  


  


“⋯我會向老爹傳達你的意思的。”

  


  


  


他終於意識到了這不是他所熟知的海戰，曾經安全的天空變成了最危險的地方，他的雙臂一扇，就如同一隻靈活的鳥兒轉身飛回了船上。

  


  


  


總算是回去了。

  


  


  


我小小地嘆了一口氣，然而還沒專注於指揮上多久，身側的龍鳳便用手肘輕輕捅了一下我的腰窩，雞皮疙瘩也因為這一捅而爬遍了全身。

  


  


  


“他們過來了。”

  


  


  


我一口氣差點沒提上來。

  


  


  


07.

  


  


  


“小姑娘，當我的女兒吧！”

  


  


  


？？？

  


  


  


“不了老爺子，我父母雙全。”

  


  


  


我多少有點震驚地望着站在船首的高大老人，畢竟上來啥都不說就要人當女兒的操作我還是第一次見，本以為老人會生氣，不曾想他竟然大笑了起來，那有點奇怪又帶着豪爽之氣的笑聲極有傳染力地傳遍了這個區域。

  


  


  


“你真的不來嗎，小丫頭？”

  


  


  


他又這樣問了我。

  


  


  


“不了，我有我的職責，但歡迎你們以後來找我玩。”

  


  


  


我如此回了他。

  


  


  


08.

  


  


  


在和深海的艦隊正式發生衝突前，支援艦隊終於到達目的地，領隊的長門先是看了我一眼，確定我沒事後便點了點頭，率先駛向了那艘白鯨船，而跟隨在後的翔鶴、霧島和厭戰都跟長門一樣，打量完我後便駛向了那船。

  


  


  


“提督！等夕立回來後能一起去間宮那吃飯嗎poi？！”

  


  


  


活潑的「所羅門噩夢」一把抱住了我的腰，非常親暱地蹭了蹭我的肚子，我有些好笑揉了揉她毛茸茸的腦袋。

  


  


  


“好，等夕立回來就去。”

  


  


  


我無奈地應道，立刻就感覺到一道視線落在了自己身上，我順着視線的方向抬頭望去，便見束着側馬尾的小女孩有點羨慕地看着還掛在我身上的夕立，見我望向她，她忙對我露出一抹淡淡的微笑，我也回她一個笑容。

  


  


  


“綾波也一起來吧。”

  


  


  


“！”

  


  


  


“謝謝司令官！”

  


  


  


“那麼現在先完成我交給你們的任務吧。”

  


  


  


我把夕立從懷裏撕下來，她看上去還有點不捨得，但還是乖乖地跟着綾波駛向了大帆船，我回頭，對着站在船首上的馬爾科喊道。

  


  


  


“請指示她們方向，但請不要突入前方的戰鬥海域，那麼祝你們一帆風順！”

  


  


  


08.

  


  


  


回去以後，整個鎮守府的驅逐艦也來找我吃間宮食堂了。

[#BG](https://snowfox811.lofter.com/tag/BG)

[#海贼王乙女向](https://snowfox811.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B5%B7%E8%B4%BC%E7%8E%8B%E4%B9%99%E5%A5%B3%E5%90%91)

[#男神x你](https://snowfox811.lofter.com/tag/%E7%94%B7%E7%A5%9Ex%E4%BD%A0)

  
2019-12-17  
评论：13  
热度：96

  
[←上一篇](https://snowfox811.lofter.com/post/33261b_1c741a0df)  
[下一篇→](https://snowfox811.lofter.com/post/33261b_1c72b72c0)  


评论(13)

热度(96)

function load_more_notes (_e, postId, offset) {  
_e = _e || window.event;  
!!_e.stopPropagation ? _e.stopPropagation() : _e.cancelBubble = true;  
!!_e.preventDefault ? _e.preventDefault(): _e.returnValue = false;  
var more = document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);  
var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);  
more.style.display = 'none';  
loading.style.display = 'block';  
if(window.ActiveXObject) {  
var req=new ActiveXObject('Microsoft.XMLHTTP');  
} else if (window.XMLHttpRequest) {  
var req=new XMLHttpRequest();  
} else {  
return;  
}  
req.onreadystatechange=function(){  
if (req.readyState==4) {  
var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);  
var notes_html=req.responseText;  
if (!!window.more_notes_loaded) {  
more_notes_loaded(notes_html);  
}  
var more_notes_link=document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);  
var notes=more_notes_link.parentNode;  
notes.removeChild(more_notes_link);  
notes.removeChild(loading);  
notes.innerHTML = notes.innerHTML + notes_html;  
}  
}  
req.open('GET', 'https://snowfox811.lofter.com/'.replace(/^(http[s]{0,1}:\/\/)/,location.protocol+'//')+'morenotes?postid='+postId+'&offset='+offset,true);  
req.send();  
}

if (!!window.notes_inserted) {  
notes_inserted();  
}

  1. 共2人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://coldcplove.lofter.com/) [萌冷cp的傷不起](https://coldcplove.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://coldcplove.lofter.com/) [萌冷cp的傷不起](https://coldcplove.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  4. [](https://linghanshuang.lofter.com/) [凌寒霜](https://linghanshuang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://dengbudaotianheiaaaaaa.lofter.com/) [等不到天黑aaaaaa](https://dengbudaotianheiaaaaaa.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://chichu593.lofter.com/) [彳亍](https://chichu593.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://nuomiwanzi940.lofter.com/) [不爱吃鱼但爱丸子的猫](https://nuomiwanzi940.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://dielan836.lofter.com/) [迭兰](https://dielan836.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  9. [](https://renpingsheng291.lofter.com/) [凉秋十二.](https://renpingsheng291.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://karishcyeung.lofter.com/) [karishcyeung](https://karishcyeung.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://karishcyeung.lofter.com/) [karishcyeung](https://karishcyeung.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  12. [](https://ningziyu406.lofter.com/) [星野やすこ👑](https://ningziyu406.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://chenlu274.lofter.com/) [陈路](https://chenlu274.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  14. [](https://luqiu880.lofter.com/) [鹿秋](https://luqiu880.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  15. [](https://luqiu880.lofter.com/) [鹿秋](https://luqiu880.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://cenzi699.lofter.com/) [岑子](https://cenzi699.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://mingxi740.lofter.com/) [茗希](https://mingxi740.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://mingxi740.lofter.com/) [茗希](https://mingxi740.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  19. [](https://akarindayo.lofter.com/) [しらす(゜∀。)](https://akarindayo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://yonghu6802428923.lofter.com/) [用户6802428923](https://yonghu6802428923.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://xiaribeige282.lofter.com/) [夏日 悲歌](https://xiaribeige282.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://apis8.lofter.com/) [Apis](https://apis8.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  23. [](https://momoa670.lofter.com/) [墨墨吖╯^╰](https://momoa670.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://xiwuzhiyun.lofter.com/) [夕雾之云](https://xiwuzhiyun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://zhaifushuangxiuhaomeiziyimei.lofter.com/) [宅腐双修好妹子一枚](https://zhaifushuangxiuhaomeiziyimei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://pisces809.lofter.com/) [Pisces](https://pisces809.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://ziyang699.lofter.com/) [我不努力啦！](https://ziyang699.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://qianhuiran.lofter.com/) [Ankh](https://qianhuiran.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://bei12581.lofter.com/) [西東](https://bei12581.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://changwairen.lofter.com/) [局外人](https://changwairen.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://fangdangbuji301.lofter.com/) [放荡不羁](https://fangdangbuji301.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  32. [](https://fangdangbuji301.lofter.com/) [放荡不羁](https://fangdangbuji301.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://sataganla.lofter.com/) [山火](https://sataganla.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://zhangxinyi107.lofter.com/) [雨月](https://zhangxinyi107.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://buxiangmao.lofter.com/) [不祥貓](https://buxiangmao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://lingbing136.lofter.com/) [只写阿香🤶🏻](https://lingbing136.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://sanyuezheermao949.lofter.com/) [三月折耳猫](https://sanyuezheermao949.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://xiaoyao86217550.lofter.com/) [逍遥](https://xiaoyao86217550.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://sydney-yi.lofter.com/) [Sydney-怡](https://sydney-yi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://shuyanqingjiujiu.lofter.com/) [三叉神经](https://shuyanqingjiujiu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  41. [](https://shuyanqingjiujiu.lofter.com/) [三叉神经](https://shuyanqingjiujiu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://xiaoxiaoxiwang.lofter.com/) [puddle布丁](https://xiaoxiaoxiwang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://xiaoxiaoxiwang.lofter.com/) [puddle布丁](https://xiaoxiaoxiwang.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  44. [](https://duofu330.lofter.com/) [路边张三](https://duofu330.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://jingzhidezhuzhunuhaipp.lofter.com/) [蟹大星⭐️](https://jingzhidezhuzhunuhaipp.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://manzhushahua381.lofter.com/) [曼珠沙华](https://manzhushahua381.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://qianhelingqi.lofter.com/) [千鹤灵柒](https://qianhelingqi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://ning5313.lofter.com/) [寧](https://ning5313.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://enqidou964.lofter.com/) [恩其都](https://enqidou964.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://enqidou964.lofter.com/) [恩其都](https://enqidou964.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  51. [](https://zinizhihouwunanshen.lofter.com/) [阿市pupuma](https://zinizhihouwunanshen.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://snowfox811.lofter.com/)

只有繁體，喜好眾多，不定時更新

© [雪狐落椿](https://snowfox811.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)

P('loft.w.g').initPagePhotoShow(document.body,{});  
window.pagewidget=true;

(function(document,datracker,root){function loadJsSDK(){var script,first_script;script=document.createElement("script");script.type="text/javascript";script.async=true;script.src="https://hubble-js-bucket.nosdn.127.net/DATracker.globals.1.6.8.js";first_script=document.getElementsByTagName("script")[0];first_script.parentNode.insertBefore(script,first_script)}if(!datracker["__SV"]){var win=window;var gen_fn,functions,i,lib_name="DATracker";window[lib_name]=datracker;datracker["_i"]=[];datracker["init"]=function(token,config,name){var target=datracker;if(typeof(name)!=="undefined"){target=datracker[name]=[]}else{name=lib_name}target["people"]=target["people"]||[];target["abtest"]=target["abtest"]||[];target["toString"]=function(no_stub){var str=lib_name;if(name!==lib_name){str+="."+name}if(!no_stub){str+=" (stub)"}return str};target["people"]["toString"]=function(){return target.toString(1)+".people (stub)"};function _set_and_defer(target,fn){var split=fn.split(".");if(split.length==2){target=target[split[0]];fn=split[1]}target[fn]=function(){target.push([fn].concat(Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,0)))}}functions="track_heatmap register_attributes register_attributes_once clear_attributes unregister_attributes current_attributes single_pageview disable time_event get_appStatus track set_userId track_pageview track_links track_forms register register_once alias unregister identify login logout signup name_tag set_config reset people.set people.set_once people.set_realname people.set_country people.set_province people.set_city people.set_age people.set_gender people.increment people.append people.union people.track_charge people.clear_charges people.delete_user people.set_populationWithAccount people.set_location people.set_birthday people.set_region people.set_account abtest.get_variation abtest.async_get_variable".split(" ");for(i=0;i<functions.length;i++){_set_and_defer(target,functions[i])}datracker["_i"].push([token,config,name])};datracker["__SV"]=1.6;loadJsSDK()}})(document,window["DATracker"]||[],window);  
DATracker.init('MA-BFD7-963BF6846668', {truncateLength: 255});

window.Theme = {'ImageProtected':false,'CcType':1,ContextValue:'&copy&nbsp雪狐落椿'};

_ntes_nacc = 'lofter';try{neteaseTracker();}catch(e){}  
var _gaq = _gaq || [];_gaq.push(['_setAccount', 'UA-31007899-1'],['_setLocalGifPath', '/UA-31007899-1/__utm.gif'],['_setLocalRemoteServerMode']);_gaq.push(['_setDomainName', 'lofter.com']);_gaq.push(['_trackPageview']);(function() { var ga = document.createElement('script'); ga.type = 'text/javascript'; ga.async = true; ga.src = 'https://wr.da.netease.com/ga.js'; var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0]; s.parentNode.insertBefore(ga, s); })();


End file.
